Engee (Earth-Prime)
"If I told everyone of you what I've been through you wouldn't even be able to fathom how it came to be in the first place." -- Ammon Wolf, Explaining Himself When Sanctum Seven First Came To Be Past Ammon found himself after he defeated Assassinator, he found that his original name was Ammon Wolf, Talia knew who he was and he knew who Talia was, she was his wife. Ammon was 29 in the year 2019, in 2008 he was 18. The reason why he lost his memory in the first place is because he found an alien object in Atlantis visiting his friend Geogard Kordax The King Of Atlantis (Before Raymone) with Talia, it was in Geo's Trophy Room and Geo warned him before touching it but it teleported Ammon to Egypt with almost all of his memory erased. The object gave Ammon Sand Manipulation and enhanced abilities and somehow he knew how to use Egyptian Magic. He regained all of these memories in 2021. Sidekick In 2022 Engee got a new sidekick, she was eight years old, her family was murdered and she followed Engee to his hideout. He felt sorry for the girl and he trained her in all the combat/non-combat fighting disciplines he knew. Engee became the girl's new father figure, this girl's name was Aurora Abbott. When Aurora turned 16 she was almost as skilled as Ammon himself. Aurora died on August 1st, 2030, eight years exactly after Ammon saved Aurora, she died because of The Sphinx, Engee conducted a revival ritual which only works once in a lifetime for a person being revived and conducting it, only Engee knew the ritual. Aurora came back to life but she gained all of the powers of Engee plus more, she became an Angel Of Death. In 2028 Engee met Noctus and they both found that their hand to hand combat skills match equally so they both created the Martial Art of Mashu Ninjistu a.k.a. Shonen Ryu which means Young Dragon. | Intelligence = 4 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 2.2 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 7 Powers Sand Manipulation Egyptian Magic and Sorcery Summoning: Ammon can summon Amon and Ra as his minions. Astral Projection: Ammon can separate his spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. He can control both the Astral and Corporeal presences. Astral Manipulation: Ammon can create, manipulate, shape, transform, etc. astral energy, allowing him to travel to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. He can also allow others temporarily to be able to astral project, block others from astral projecting, sending them back to their bodies if they had already projected. Astral Premonition: Ammon is able to gain knowledge of/from the future by actually traveling to the future in his astral form. Ammon appears to be corporeal and can interact with the people there, he is able to affect the world in general while there. Astral Suggestion: Ammon can project his spirit from his body and plant thoughts, ideas and suggestions into others' heads, making them think that it was their own thoughts. This can be done with a whisper and the victim does not physically hear anything but the thoughts will appear in their mind, believing this was their own, doing whatever Ammon told them to. Astral Trapping: Ammon can restrain, trap or seal Astral Beings (including astrally projecting being, ghosts and spirits) into specific place, item or being (possibly allowing their energies to be tapped by others) or prevent them from entering certain areas or possessing beings/items. He can prevent a ghost from manifesting, prevent an astral projector from entering his body, or force ghosts on or off their plane of existence. Energy Soul: Ammon has a soul that is made out of pure energy, whether spiritual, negative, electrical energy or any other kind of energy. He is be able to manifest his energized soul to perform a series of activities or able to channel the energy from his soul into concussive attacks or blasts. Ammon's energized soul can also take on various forms and shapes. Possession: Ammon can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. He may not have to leave his own body for this to take place. Disembodied users such as spirits may use the body as their own. Soul Removal: Ammon can remove the souls from others, possibly resulting in apathy and psychopathy due to lack of emotions, especially empathy. Once removed, the souls may be vulnerable to damage, and restoration of the damaged soul may cause mental damage to the victim, such as madness. Unbound Soul: Ammon is able to cross or travel any realm as a soul freely and not be bound by any of them. If he is dead soul is not bound to the realm of the dead. 'Optimal Finesse: '''use every acquired skill at the highest level of efficiency '''Peak Human Accuracy: '''Maintain the highest of human accuracy. '''Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. '''Peak Human Combat: '''Have better fighting skills than average humans '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal members of your species, but without any superhuman degree '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''Your flexibility is at the peak of Human potential '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal members of your species '''Peak Human Intelligence: '''The ability to have a higher level intelligence of the human race but not the super-intelligent. '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal members of your species. '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of your race '''Peak Human Wisdom: '''Possess great wisdom Trivia * He uses ''Dual Khopesh * He also has a Kris and it looks similar to the Karyst (Warframe) * Ammon is the oldest Sanctum Seven member * Engee is named after the comics, Ninja Gang Comics the initials are NG so that sounds like Engee. * Ammon connects with only Manuel Garrett, Aurora Abbott and Karissa Mallow-Abbott. * Ammon sends Aurora $100 Nile Gift Cards every birthday. * Ammon never celebrates his birthday. Category:Earth Prime Engee